In recent years, a market share of Video Surveillance System (VSS) products constantly increases, and more and more urgent requirements on interconnection and intercommunication among multiple different platforms are made. For example, Jiangsu Telecommunication establishes a video surveillance platform in the whole province, Jiangsu Ministry of Public Security independently establishes a set of video surveillance platform, Jiangsu Ministry of Public Security intends to open video contents of traffic crossroads in a public security system to the video surveillance platform of Jiangsu Telecommunication and provide them for public users to view. Meanwhile Jiangsu Ministry of Public Security also wants Jiangsu Telecommunication to open video surveillance points to the public security system. During a practical application, there are many similar requirements, and in order to meet these user requirements, it is necessary to make related improvements in a VSS system to meet such interconnection and intercommunication requirements.
In the prior art, a universal manner for interconnection and intercommunication between platforms is to add an intercommunication gateway unit to a boundary of each platform to implement interconnection and intercommunication with an external system, and in such a manner, relative independence and stability of an internal system of each platform may be ensured. However, such a processing manner has a problem as follows: one platform may be docked with multiple platforms, different protocols may be adopted for docking by different platforms, then it is necessary to deploy multiple intercommunication gateway units when the platforms are docked, and when the platforms form complex interconnection relationships, a system becomes extraordinarily large and complex, it is hard to configure each network element, and cost is greatly increased.
In consideration of the abovementioned practical condition, a multi-platform interconnection and intercommunication VSS based on a Wireless Mesh Network structure is provided, a manner for networking among multiple platforms adopts mesh networking, multicast and unicast manners are adopted for communication among the platforms, multicast is mainly configured for mutual discovery among the platforms, and unicast is mainly configured for end-to-end communication among the platforms, so that intercommunication gateways may be eliminated, network elements for networking may be greatly reduced, complexity and cost of the system may be reduced, and in addition, great convenience may be brought to configuration.
However, in the abovementioned mesh structure-based multi-platform interconnection and intercommunication VSS, if an existing CU wants to access channel information of an external system, it may only query a docking platform sequentially through a local platform, an intercommunication gateway of the local platform and an intercommunication platform of the docking platform, and a query result is returned to the CU sequentially through these network elements, so that the flow is extremely complex, and configuration of each network element is extremely tedious.